Antara Alay dan Cinta Lokasi
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Sasuke punya fangirl cewe alay? A mess, I suppose. “Akk0 mAcci teTepp tHaiiAnk saSu-kUn . . ! !” Special loving fic ;D *the 4 famous straight pairing* R&R, please...? *CHAPTER 03 UPDATED*
1. The Introduce

**hey ppl...!  
hahahaa maaf ya... fic yang lain terbengkalai...  
WBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB~  
xP**

**untuk selingan...  
Yvne bikin fic 'ringan'...  
sebagai tanda maaf juga deh.  
maapin yaaaak!  
Dx**

**eniwei,  
maaf kalo ada yang merasa tersinggung di fic ini.**

**namanya juga humor.  
jangan marah yaa  
;D  
**

**enough talking, ONWARD!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

(insert fangirls squeal here)

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Tampan, pintar, jago olahraga, cool, calm, and kuli—eh, confidence. Dengan kulit pucat yang matching dengan rambut blue-black yang modelnya spiky-emo, it's all about stunning. Badan tegap menggoda. Mata tajam menusuk jiwa. Nilai selalu sempurna di berbagai mata pelajaran. Cocok deh, jadi coverboy teladan idola para wanita. Semua gadis di sekolah mau jadian sama dia. Bahkan beberapa pemuda juga.

Ew.

Bukan rahasia juga kalo di SMAN 4 Konoha sudah tercipta ekskul; The Uchiha Prince's Hulubalangs (TUPH). Di mana para murid anggotanya siap sedia 24 jam penuh mengabdi untuk Pangeran Sasu-chan. Sayangnya, sang Kepala Sekolah yang agung—Tsunade—tidak kunjung meresmikan ekskul tersebut. Disinyalir, beliau takut ekskul tersebut malah akan jadi ajang perkumpulan stalke- eh, maksudnya **bodyguard **Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

Pity.

Lalu, apa hubungannya sang pangeran dengan cerita ini?? Begini kita memulainya...

* * *

**AADC - Antara Alay dan Cinta Lokasi**

**A 2009 Naruto fanfiction by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**rated T**

**romance/humor**

**pairing :  
SasuSaku  
NaruHina  
NejiTen  
ShikaIno  
hope you don't mind :)**

**WARNING  
Ke-ALAY-an,  
OC,  
OOC,  
AU,  
fluff!**

**summary :  
Apa jadinya kalo Sasuke punya fangirl cewe alay??  
A mess, I suppose.**  
"**Akk0 mAcci teTepp tHaiiAnk saSu-kUn . . ! !"  
Special loving fic ;)  
*the 4 famous straight pairing*  
R&R, please...?**

**

* * *

**

**dedicated to :**

**all death chara on Naruto serial**

**

* * *

**

Siang itu, di teras kelas XI-IPS...

"Oh my effing God. White Day bentar lagi...!", Yamanaka Ino teriak-teriak sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Oke, oke, Ino. White Day. Jangan ngibasin tangan, ntar mata orang kecolok.", Tenten ngegeser dari tempatnya duduk.

Ino mendengus layaknya sapi. "You didn't get the point...!"

"What point, exactly...?", Tenten naikkin alis.

"White Day...! Dan kita sekarang kelas 11! Berarti kita bebas jalan kemana aja, tanpa harus mikirin UN whatsoever, sama pacar kita...!", Ino nyeblak.

"E-emang ha-harus, ya...?", Hinata nyaut pelan.

"Ya harus dong...!", Ino meyakinkan ala sales parfum ketengan. "Apalagi buat nona ini nih...!"

Sakura—yang kecolek sama kuku jari telunjuk Ino yang setajam samurai oh so lebai—noleh nyewot. "Apa sih??! Sakit tau!"

"Haruno Sakura. White Day sekarang lu mau bilang kaaan?", Ino nanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Bilang apaan??", Sakura nanya masih setengah nyewot.

"Bilang kalo lu suka sama...", Ino nengadahin tangan kaya orang berpuisi, "...the great Prince Charming Uchi-umph!!"

Belum selesai Ino ngomong, mulutnya dibekep sama Sakura. Ino pun pingsan.

YA GAK LAH.

"Heh! Tangan lu tuh masih bau rumus, tau! Kalo gue mati gimana?!", Ino ngelap bibir seksinya (...)

"Bagus! Biar lu kaga nyebarin rahasia orang seenak udel!", Sakura ngebentak bisik-bisik.

"Haduu. Plis deh. Ga jaman gitu, ya, jadi secret admirer. Soooo 2008!"

Sakura cuma muterin mata sambil ngeloyor pergi ke kantin. Percuma dia duduk di situ. Arah obrolan tadi pasti topik pacar. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata bakal curhat soal pacar-pacar mereka, dan membiarkan Sakura ngamcong a.k.a ngambing conge. Diem manggut-manggut sambil bayangin enaknya punya pacar. Apalagi kalo pacarnya itu Sasuke.

Widih. Satu sekolah bisa demo.

Secara; Sasuke gitu ya. Pangeran sekolah. Dan Sakura? Dia sih, hulubalangnya hulubalang yang punya hulubalang berhulubalang dengan hulubalang. Singkatnya: ga matching. Nafsu karena merasa dirinya tidak pantas, Sakura berjalan ke kantin dengan tangan mengepal, muka memerah, dan nafas menderu (buset, ini orang apa gorila ngamuk??). Sampe di kantin, dia langsung mesen ice lemon tea. Dengan harapan akan meredakan amarahnya yang kian bergejolak di dada. Hmmh...!

Sekolah udah bubaran. Cuma ada anak basket yang lagi latihan di lapangan.

Dan pasangan muda-mudi yang lagi mojok ria di bawah pohon rindang.

Panas hati Sakura, sepanas api unggun di perkemahan Sunagakure. Merasa kalo situasi di kantin tidak lebih baik dari tadi, Sakura berdiri dan memutuskan buat balik lagi ke teras kelas IPS. Tapi tentu tidak lupa membayar ice lemon tea terlebih dahulu. Ga asik aja gitu, kalo dia diamuk ibu kantin gara-gara ga mau ngeluarin duit 5000 perak.

Kembali ke teras kelas XI IPS.

Ternyata udah nambah anggotanya. Sakura nyesel udah balik lagi. Di teras dengan kursi ala food court restoran itu, udah duduk 3 pasangan yang asik berbincang bersama. Ino yang lelendotan ke Shikamaru yang lagi ngegitar, Tenten yang ngepangin rambut Neji, dan Hinata yang berusaha sekuat tenaga ga pingsan dengan posisi Naruto merangkulnya penuh kasih sayang. Oh asmara oh asmara.

Female dog abis.

"Panas nih, kayanya??", Ino buka mulut begitu Sakura mendekat.

"Eh, kalo ga mau ngerasain bogeman cewe ber-ban item, diem deh lu.", Sakura ngancem ala preman pasar.

"Zzzzz... Serem lu.", Ino berbahasa gaul.

Seakan belum lengkap penderitaan Sakura, dari jauh Sasuke terlihat berjalan mendekati gerombolan kecil itu.

"Lu semua harus bantuin gue.", kata Sasuke singkat agak memaksa.

"Bantu apaan??", Naruto nyaut sekenanya.

"Gue dikejar orang.", Sasuke ngambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Derita lu.", Naruto—sekali lagi—jawab sekenanya.

"Serius nih!", Sasuke nyewot.

"Itu udah resiko lu jadi 'pangeran', kan...?", Shikamaru menengahi sambil naroh gitarnya.

"Tapi ini beda! Lu liat nih.", Sasuke ngasih liat layar HP-nya.

Terlihat satu pesan singkat.

**+2122899xxxx**

**, sAsu-kUn lg9y dmnAa ? ?  
, udda mAem lumZ ? ?  
, lEzz iuuPh . .  
, luPPh yUu . .  
-iiUmi chAn-**

Bisu dua detik.

Dan tawa membahana.

Sasuke nahan amarah.

"Huahahahaha!!! Dapet darimana lu cewe antik gini??! HUAHAHAHAHA~", Naruto ngakak sambil megangin perut.

"Ahahahaha! Ew...! Soooo alayan...!!!", Ino berusaha kuat supaya ga guling-guling di lantai.

"Makanya gue minta bantuan..!!", Sasuke narik handphone-nya dan segera ngehapus sms jahanam itu.

"Oke oke oke.... Hahahaa. Gue bantu. Kasian amat sih lu!! Hahahaha~", Naruto mengiyakan (tapi masih ketawa juga!)

"Bantuan apaan yang bisa kita kasih, Sas?? Ckckck... Tabah ya...! Hahahahaa...", Ino makin memanasi.

"Denger, gue mikir gini: mungkin kalo gue punya cewe, ga bakal ada teror kaya tadi lagi...", Sasuke ngomong serius.

Gerombolan itu langsung diam, setia mendengarkan.

"Berhubung cewe yang gue kenal baek cuma segini...", Sasuke ngeliat cewe paling ujung—Hinata.

Semua mengerutkan alis, tanda berpikir keras. Dan dalam beberapa detik, mereka sadar bersama.

"Weits!!! Kaga kaga! Enak aje... Emang cewe gue cewe apaan??", Naruto menyilangkan tangan tanda kontra.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke Ino.

"Whoa... Gue emang males ngurus ni makhluk. Tapi dia tetep ada status sama gue...", Shikamaru ngikut aliran Naruto.

Pandangan beralih ke Tenten.

"Don't even think about it, Uchiha.", Neji men-death glare Sasuke.

"Berarti....", Ino bersuara. Dalam satu gerakan kompak, semua ngeliat Sakura.

"Eeeeeeeh????!", Sakura nyadar.

"DEAL!!!", semua berkoir.

* * *

_**Besoknya...**_

"Jadi kalian harus beneran kaya pacaran...! Jangan kaku!", Ino ngewanti-wanti 'pasangan' di depannya.

Sakura udah berasa kaya udang rebus. Merah banget mukanya. Sedang Sasuke...- hmm... Sepertinya ada sedikit semburat pinkish di wajahnya...

"Sas, buka jaket lo.", Ino meminta//memerintah.

"Hah?? Buat apa??"

"Udah buka ajaaa!", Ino melotot.

Sasuke nurut. Ngebuka jaket putih dengan strip lengan item yang dia pake, dan ngasih jaketnya ke Ino.

"Sak, lo pake nih.", Ino ngasih ke Sakura.

"Haaaaah???", Sakura mangap.

"Pakee!!! Mau berhasil ga??!", Ino melotot lagi. Sekali lagi melotot dapet piring cantik deh.

Takut dikutuk jadi batu, Sakura akhirnya make jaket yang (pastinya) kedodoran di badannya itu. Tapi lumayan, kerah tingginya bisa nyembunyiin blushing.

"Sekarang lo berdua ke kantin sana!", Ino ngedorong 'pasangan' itu.

Dan berjalanlah 'pasangan' itu ke arah kantin. Hening. Ga ngobrol, ga bersuara.

Dan tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Sasuke bertaut dengan tangan kiri Sakura.

Sayup-sayup terdengar; _**tiada kisah paling indah kisah kasih di sekolaaaaah...**_

"Er... Sasuke...?", Sakura noleh ke arah Sasuke—yang semburat pinkishnya makin parah.

"Jangan mikir macem-macem. Kata Shikamaru, pasangan itu normal gendengan tangan...!"

Hmm. Ngelesnya jago juga dia...

"Sasu-kun!!!", satu suara bikin 'pasangan' kita berbalik.

"Oh shit. Itu dia.", Sasuke bisik-bisik ke Sakura.

Satu cewe, berkulit tidak-bisa-disebut-putih, berambut sebahu, bermata muram efek eyeliner emperan, berseragam sok-indis-tapi-malah-jadi-keliatan-kaya-lidi-berjalan, sok memakai syal garis-garis-biar-modis, dan ber-rok sekolah over hipster sampe keliatan kaya merosot, deketin mereka.

"Hai!!!", cewe tadi nyapa dengan senyuman SUPER manis.

"Aku udah denger dari orang-orang... Katanya Sasu-kun udah punya pacar...", cewe tadi ngelirik Sakura.

Sasuke mempererat pegangan tangannya (insert CIEEEEE.....~ here)

"Hn. Begitulah..."

Si cewe senyum SUPER tertindas. "Oh... Ini ya cewe beruntung itu...? Kenalin, aku Yumi...", katanya sambil ngulurin tangan.

"Oh, iya... Aku Sakura...", Sakura jabat tangan sama the Yumi girl.

"Ya udah deh, aku ga mau ganggu... Selamat, ya...! Aku duluan...", Yumi jalan ngelewatin 'pasangan' baru.

Mungkin maksudnya mau sok sok melodramatis kaya di drama-drama romance gitu, satu cewe yang tersakiti jalan dengan rela melepas cowo yang amat sangat dia cintai. Tapi gara-gara pemeran 'si gadis tertidas'nya bermuka lebih cocok jadi 'si TKW semprul', feel-nya ilang. Dia sama aja kaya hulubalang lain yang melewati pangeran dan putri yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

Pity.

'Pasangan' kita meneruskan perjalanan ke kantin. Tapi..., tidak satupun sadar kalo pegangan tangannya belum diakhiri...

**Sasuke's POV**

Apa-apaan nih?? Kenapa jadi gini??

Tenang, Uchiha...

Uchiha. Tidak. Pernah. Gugup.

Tapi kenapa nih jantung jadi ga keruan sih??! Sial... Harusnya dari awal emang gue ga minta bantuan ke sekumpulan orang imbisil itu...! Kecuali Sakura, dia ga imbisil. Jelas ga. Dia pinter. Denger-denger kemaren dia dapet ranking 7 buat TO seangkatan. Dia juga ga bersikap gila kaya temen-temennya yang lain. Dia ga termasuk dalam TUPH—apapun itu. Dia—

Tunggu.

Kenapa jadi diaa?????

Ack.

Harus. Berhenti. Mikirin. Sakura.

.........

...??!

Damn heartbeat!

"Emm.. Sasuke...?"

Gue noleh kecepetan. "Ya??"

_That pinkish hair... Ugh!_

"HP kamu kayanya bunyi tuh..."

Gue diem sesaat. Ternyata emang HP gue bunyi. Great. Sekarang gue jadi keliatan tuli. Siapa juga yang sms saat-saat begini??!

**+2122899xxxx**

**, sAsu-kUn . .  
, akkO tAww sAsu-kuN uddh nEmuin cEue iiAn9 trrbAiq . .  
& akk0 bahAg9ya buAt sAsu-kUn . .  
, tApi aKko cumA maWw bl9 . .  
, Akk0 mAcci teTepp tHaiiAnk saSu-kUn , , ! !  
, 4eVer lUpph Yu . .  
-iiUmi chAn-**

.........

I'm dying.

"Sasuke...? Kamu ga apa-apa??", Sakura nanya sebelum ngeliat layar HP gue yang gue sodorin.

Dia diem.

Kayanya sih nahan muntah.

"Ini... Cewe yang tadi...?", dia nanya dengan muka mengasihani. Super great, sekarang gue dianggap tuli DAN dikasihani.

"Hn..."

"Haha... Sabar ya...", dia senyum sambil ngelus tangan gue.

Somehow, I'm alive.

-

-

**Normal POV**

"Sakuraa! Ada yang nyariin nih...!", salah satu temen sekelas Sakura teriak dari pintu kelas XI IPA 2.

Bel pulang udah berbunyi. Satu-satunya alasan Sakura masih di kelas adalah kenyataan dia males pulang berhubung hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Merasa terpanggil, dia jalan ke arah luar kelas.

There he is, standing handsome-ly, The Uchiha Sasuke.

_**~tiada kisah paling indah kisah kasih di sekolaaaaah...**_

"Sasuke?? Ngapain??", Sakura nanya kalem, padahal nahan girang.

"Hn. Ngambil jaket."

"O iya! Bentar ya, aku ambil dulu!", Sakura balik ke kelas. Setelah melewati lautan sorakan 'adeuh', 'ciee', dan 'prikitiw', Sakura muncul lagi di luar kelas.

"Nih... Ga mau aku cuci dulu...?", Sakura ngasih jaketnya ke Sasuke.

"Ga usah. Kamu ga pulang?"

Ha.

TUMBEN SASUKE NANYA.

"Mmm, belum. Nunggu ujannya agak reda deh.", Sakura jawab dengan senyum oh-so-sweet. "Kamu sendiri?? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Pelatihan olimpiade kimia."

"Oh...", Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk. "Ya... Ati-ati pulangnya ya!"

Sasuke ngangguk sekali.

Silent mode ON.

"Aku anterin pulang deh.", Sasuke memecah hening.

Oh God.

(insert ADEEEUUUUH...~ here)

"Ha?? Udah ga usah... Hahaha. Bentar lagi juga berhenti ujannya...!"

Seakan tidak mendukung perkataan Sakura, hujan malah terdengar makin deras.

"Sasu-kun..??"

_Suara itu......._

Sasuke berbalik pelan kaya di film-film horor.

Yumi.

Sakura senyum ikhlas sambil refleks megangin lengan Sasuke. Kayanya sih, jaga-jaga kalo Sasuke pingsan.

"...hn."

"Jemput Sakura, ya...", Yumi senyum balik ke arah Sakura. "Romantis banget..."

Sakura (masih) senyum. "Yumi belum pulang...?"

Yang ditanya ngegeleng. "Baru selesai ngumpul TUPH."

Senyum Sakura sedikit terhiasi rasa ngeri. "Oh..."

"Sakura...!", Ino terlihat berlari mendekat dari kelasnya—XI IPS.

"Hei, Miss Piggy...", Sakura nyengir.

"Heh. Asem lu.", Ino manyun sesaat. "Duh... Yang baru jadian... Mau kemana nih, pulangnya??", sambungnya kemudian.

"Hmm?? Kita ga—"

"Mau ke The Peak.", Sasuke ngomong.

Ha.

TUMBEN SASUKE NGAJAK.

"The Peak??!", Ino dan Yumi setengah teriak di saat yang bersamaan. Cuma ekspresinya beda. Kalo Ino kaya ibu yang bangga anaknya dilamar pangeran. Kalo Yumi lebih kaya orang baru nelen raket listrik. Ouch.

"Iya.", Sasuke gantian megang tangan Sakura. "Berangkat sekarang kan, Saki...?"

Sakura—yang tiba-tiba dapet panggilan _**mesra**_ dari Sasuke dan dipastikan akan jalan-jalan ke The Peak sehabis ini—mangap sesaat. "Eh, oh... Iya iya...!"

"Aku ngambil tas dulu...", Sakura berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. "Kamu tunggu di bawah aja...!"

Bukannya mengusir. Tapi Sakura tau kalo Sasuke lagi pengen banget pergi dari hadapan the Yumi girl saat itu juga. Maka pilihan terbaik adalah menyarankan agar sang pangeran turun duluan dalam rangka kabur-ga-langsung dari the Yumi girl. Dan Sasuke mengiyakan.

Ga lama setelah Sasuke pergi, dan Sakura masih di dalem kelasnya, Ino ngeliat ke arah Yumi.

"Aren't they look so cute together...?", Ino senyum penuh arti.

"Haha... Iya...", Yumi jawab dengan emo mode ON.

"Gue jadi jaminan.", Ino berubah serius.

"Hah? Jaminan apa...??", Yumi ga ngerti.

"Jaminan hubungan mereka. Kalo sampe ada yang ganggu, liat aja ntar...", Ino berhenti bentar biar dramatis, "...rumah dia _rata_."

Ditambah efek sebelah tangan mengikuti gestur pancung//gantung diri di leher. Wow.

"Ino, gue duluan ya!", Sakura baru keluar dari kelas. "Yumi, duluan ya...! Daaah!"

Sakura jalan ke arah tangga.

Ino balik lagi ngeliat Yumi. "Apalagi kalo yang ganggu anaknya cuma berani 'maen belakang' aja.", diakhiri senyum Blair Wardolf lagi nyiksa.

"Good day, Yumi-girl!", Ino jalan balik ke kelasnya.

Yumi pucet.

-

-

"Aku turun di halte depan aja...", Sakura ngomong pelan.

"Ngapain?", Sasuke yang lagi nyetir ngerutin dahi.

"Pulang naik bis. Udah ga usah dianter sampe rumah kok...", Sakura ngeliat Sasuke.

"Emang kamu ga suka The Peak?"

Sakura diem bentar. "Hah?"

"Kalo ga mau ke The Peak, bilang mau ke mana...", Sasuke masih fokus ngeliat jalan yang setengah banjir gara-gara ujan.

"Oh...! Ini beneran mau ke The Peak...?? Aku kira cuma alasan buat—"

"Jadi mau kemana?", Sasuke motong. Sebelum blushing.

Sakura nahan girang (lagi). "Ke The Peak gapapa. It's fine..."

"Hn."

Sementara itu, di mobil Noah di belakang Harrier Sasuke...

"Tuh kan! Beneran ada yang nguntit mereka!", Ino ngeliat ke belakang mobil.

"Kita juga termasuk ngikutin, kan...", Shikamaru jawab males dari kursi supir.

"Iih! Maksud aku tuh TUPH itu...! Pasti mereka mau mastiin deh, beneran ga, Sasuke ngajakin Sakura jalan...!", Ino bersungut-sungut, "Pasti si Yumi-girl!"

"Eh eh, maaf ya, melenceng dari topik. Tapi kenapa kita juga ikut?????", Tenten nyela sambil menggesturkan telunjuk ke dirinya dan sang pacar.

"Ya harus aja! Semakin banyak semakin bagus...!", Ino memberi pembelaan (tidak) kuat.

"Aduuuuuh... Di The Peak ada ramen gaaaa??? Lapeeerrr~", Naruto tenggelam ke pundak Hinata—yang sekali lagi berusaha tidak pingsan.

Semua sweatdropped.

"Oke, Naruto. Asal lu berhenti ngeluh, gue janji traktir lu ramen di Zenbu.", Ino menghela nafas.

"Beneran??!!", Naruto berubah girang. "Sip! Aku diem!", dia duduk manis sambil bayangin ramen gratisan.

"Nyampe nih...", Shikamaru menginformasikan.

"OKE! Parkir di tempat yang ga jauh dari si Sasuke, tapi tersembunyi!", Ino mengomando.

Shikamaru muter mata. "Merepotkan..."

-

-

"Itu aja dulu.", Sakura senyum dan ngasih balik daftar menu ke pelayan.

Sasuke ngeliatin Sakura. Sakura salting. Rombongan pengintai berusaha menahan ekspresi manis-asem-asin mereka dan bersembunyi di balik menu.

'Pasangan' kita ngambil tempat di lantai tiga The Peak. Di mana sekelilingnya adalah jendela lebar yang bikin pemandangan hujan dan pemandangan kota tersaji romantis amis. Ditambah live-music dengan lagu I'm Yours-nya Jason Mraz, oh cinta para remaja.

"Kirain tadi cuma alasan aja...", Sakura mulai pembicaraan.

"Hn. Kalo ga direalisasikan, bisa ketauan bohong.", Sasuke jawab jaim.

"Hah? Ga ngerti. Maksudnya...?", Sakura nanya dengan muka innocent.

Sasuke nahan mimisan.

"Ya... Ga ngerasa diikutin...?", Sasuke ngomong bisik-bisik.

Sakura ngeliat sekeliling. "Oh...!", dia baru ngerti. "Ya ya ya..."

"Hot chocolate dan coffee.", satu pelayan nganterin dua cangkir minuman.

"Makasih...", Sakura senyum.

Hening. Dua-duanya sok sibuk sama minuman masing-masing.

HP Sakura bunyi.

**sweetie, if you don't make a move, TUPH will notice the whole plot.****  
GO FLIRTY!  
;;D**

**Sender : inoooopig  
17:34 xx/xx/xx**

Sakura menghela nafas. Dia senyum ke arah Sasuke yang ngasih pandangan 'dari siapa'.

"Dari Ino.", Sakura jawab.

"Oh...", Sasuke ngangguk.

"Denger-denger yang kepilih olimpiade kimia dari sekolah kita semua kelas 3 kecuali kamu, kan?"

Sasuke ngangguk lagi.

Sakura senyum bangga. "Wah... Berarti kamu Sasuke pinter banget, ya...!"

Seandainya Sasuke bukanlah seorang Uchiha, pasti dia udah goyang gergaji untuk merayakan pujian yang dilontarkan seorang Sakura. Tapi gimanapun, ini adalah dunia nyata yang ga bisa di-rewind seandainya sudah berbuat bodoh. Karena itulah Sasuke Cuma senyum super kecil dan mengeluarkan respon sakti seorang Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Hn."

Sakura berusaha nyari topik lagi. Untungnya, sebelum terlihat bodoh karena diem kelamaan, pelayan dateng bawain makanan.

"Dua beef cordon bleau...", si pelayan ngeletakkin makanan yang dimaksud di depan Sasuke-Sakura.

"Makasih...", Sakura ber-regards.

Dua-duanya makan stik dengan pemotongan ala Eropa—dipotong dulu, baru dimakan.

Kita semua pengen sesuatu yang romantis di scene ini, jadi, here it is...

Sakura nuker piring Sasuke yang berisi beef yang baru setengah dipotong-potong dengan piringnya yang sudah terisi beef potongan kecil-kecil.

Dan ngasih senyum ke Sasuke.

Oh cinta, oh cinta.

Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga buat ga blushing.

"Ehm.... Err- thanks.", Sasuke ngomong pelan sambil nunduk-nunduk merencanakan nempelin muka ke piring.

"That's what girlfriends are for, kan...?", Sakura jawab (setengah) bercanda.

Sasuke melayang.

"Nanti bakal ada White Day party, ya?", Sakura nanya.

Sasuke ngegeleng. "Ga tau."

"Hm... Katanya bakal kaya theme-party gitu... Pasangan cosplay...", Sakura nerusin.

"Anime?", Sasuke nanya singkat.

"Ga harus anime... boleh apa aja.", Sakura ngejelasin. "Kita mau cosplay apa, nih...?"

Sasuke keselek.

"Aduh, maaf maaf...! Kaget ya?? Minum dulu, minum dulu...", Sakura ngasih air putih yang belum tersentuh dari tadi.

Sasuke minum. "Gapapa gapapa. Bukan kaget kok. Ehm. Tadi kamu nanya apa??"

Sakura masih ngeliatan watir. "Em... Kita mau cosplay apa... Tapi kalo kamu ga mau dateng, gapapa ko—"

"Ga!", Sasuke motong, "Err- maksudnya, gapapa. Dateng aja. Gapapa."

Sakura ngangguk pelan. "Oke... Jadi mau cosplay apa...?"

Sasuke ga bisa ngeliat muka Sakura, "Terserah. Kamu aja yang nentuin."

"Apa ya...", Sakura mikir. "Oh! Aku tau!!!"

**-tbc (tekanan batin cinta :D)-**

**

* * *

**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand CUT!  
hahahahahaha :))  
maaf ya..., diberhentiin di sini...  
biar agak-agak penasaran gimanaa gitu ;)  
lagian udah mati lagi nih, otaknya.  
--"**

**sooo, that's it.  
chapter pertama dari AADC...  
gimana??  
ada saran/kritik/komentar??  
feel free to say it on review :)**

**xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


	2. The Lofever

**hey again ppl...!**

**I am soooooo flattered to have all the reviews...  
:'D  
ga nyangka fic bertema alay dapet begitu banyak respon :p**

**anyway,  
maaf ya bagi yang ngerasa alay-nya kurang pol...  
maklum, kurang pengalaman jadi alay, dan takut disangka nyepet pihak tertentu...  
ada yang mau ngajarin bagaimana alay sebenarnya??  
akan sangat membantu :D**

**

* * *

**

**mau bales review yang ga log-in ato no account.**

**Mama Ambu**** (;pp)  
hegh~~  
-masih tercekek-  
iya... ini juga diupdate, mam...  
(kata mama ambu : heh! enak aja manggil-manggil mama! emang gue emak lu?!)  
hehehehehehehehe gapapa ya, maaaam? :p**

**Furuki****  
wew?? O.O  
maaf, ya... beneran deh, sama sekali ga ada niat meng-copas...! Dx  
thanks anyway :3  
ini update-nya...**

**ya-chan****  
hehehe iya... :p  
cosplay apa yaa? ;;)  
ini update-nya...**

**Lena-Lu****  
hahahahahaha buta hurup  
makasih, neng... nih, udah bund update :D  
kapan atuh publish fic?? ;)**

**Karupin.69****  
hei, nak...! :D  
hahahaha thanks :)  
kenapa ga Karin?? kasian ah, kalo SasuSaku identik sama Karin-bashing melulu...  
segini udah bund update ASAP looooh~**

**panda-chan****  
hahahahahahaha jangan diomongin di sini ah, ntar yang baca ga enak ;pp  
hehe, thanks~~  
ini update-nya...**

**GiNa –Chan QreY LuV SasuSaku****  
(aduh, neng, hati-hati, namamu menuju alay :|)  
glad you like it, sweetie :)  
kenapa ga bikin novel??  
ini juga lagi berusaha sekuat tenaga nyelesaiin buku pertama... terbit 2010 nanti. ditunggu yaa :D  
ayoo, latihan terus... fic kaka juga masih banyak kekurangan...  
and~~, here's the update...**

**fans naruhina****  
(waah, ada fans naruhina baca fic sasusaku... i'm flattered :'D)  
thanks :)  
ini lanjutannya...**

**enough talking, ONWARD!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Dan karena itulah absen digital harus dianggap penting oleh seluruh warga sekolah...—" Tsunade beramanat panjang-lebar-tinggi-bervolume di apel pagi.

Sakura yang baris di urutan kelima dari depan pada deretan murid XI IPA 2 nyipit-nyipit. Pandangan mulai berkunang-kunang, keringat dingin mengucur.

Singkatnya: kebelet pingsan.

Sasuke yang baris di urutan keenam dari depan pada deretan murid XI IPA 1 lirik-lirik khawatir. Muka gelisah, hati tak tenang.

Singkatnya: kebelet pipis—eh, kebelet pengen nolong.

"Sak, udah ke UKS aja..." Tenten yang berdiri di samping Sakura bisik-bisik.

Sakura ngegeleng "Gapapa, bentar lagi juga selesai..."

Tenten ngerutin dahi tanda ga setuju. Dia noleh ke belakang, ke arah Sasuke. Sambil ngasih pandangan 'cewe lu mau tepar nih!'.

Sasuke bolak-balik ngeliatin Sakura-Tenten-pembina upacara. Dan memberi balesan tatapan 'what the fvck that I should do?!'.

"Heh! Kamu dua! Baris yang bener!" Ibiki-sensei sang guru teladan membentak Sasuke dan Tenten. Dua-duanya langsung sikap sempurna lagi.

"—tidak lupa juga soal seragam yang masih juga harus saya ingatkan..." Tsunade masih tetap bicara.

Sakura blacking out dengan pendengaran terakhir; "Yah yah yah!! Sak!! Sasuke! Gimana neh??!" dari Tenten.

* * *

**AADC - Antara Alay dan Cinta Lokasi**

**A 2009 Naruto fanfiction by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**rated T  
romance/humor**

**pairing :  
SasuSaku  
NaruHina  
NejiTen  
ShikaIno  
hope you don't mind :)**

**WARNING  
Ke-ALAY-an,  
OC,  
OOC,  
AU,  
fluff!  
TERINSPIRASI DARI S.A THE SERIAL**

**summary :  
Apa jadinya kalo Sasuke punya fangirl cewe alay??  
A mess, I suppose.**  
"**Akk0 mAcci teTepp tHaiiAnk saSu-kUn . . ! !"  
Special loving fic ;)  
*the 4 famous straight pairing*  
R&R, please...?**

**

* * *

**

**dedicated to :**

**all death chara on Naruto serial**

**

* * *

**

"Kamu cepet ambilin kayu putih di meja ibu!" Sakura yang baru sadar denger suara guru biologi merangkap penanggungjawab UKS—Shizune-sensei.

Dan sekelebat kepala bercepol dua yang lari keluar UKS.

"Ergh..." Sakura buka mata dikit-dikit.

"Sakura, kamu gapapa?? Gapapa kamu?? Apa yang kerasa??", Shizune-sensei bicara ala guru yang khawatir pada murid kesayangan.

Sakura merem-melek. "Pusing... Mual..."

"Aduh, gimana ya... Bentar ya, ibu ambil teh anget dulu!", Shizune-sensei keluar ruangan.

Sakura masih melek sipit sebagaimana orang yang baru sadar dari pingsan. Dan saat itu dia ngeliat;

Rambut ayam.

...

Ya Tuhan.

"Sakura...?" suara tenor seksi mandraguna itu terdengar bagai alunan nada surga (LEBAAAAAAY...)

"Hmm...?" Sakura jawab sebisanya.

Hening. Sasuke bingung mau nanya apaan. Mau nanya 'gapapa?' kesannya klise banget. Mau nanya 'mau diambilin apa?' udah dilaksanain sama Tenten plus Shizune-sensei. Mau nanya 'will you marry me?' takut disangka gila—grogi juga sih nanya gitu.

"Kamu tidur lagi aja..." Sasuke akhirnya ngomong.

"Em-hmm..." Sakura ngangguk pelan.

Sasuke narik selimut sampe nutupin badan Sakura sebatas dagu. Sakura ngehela nafas berat. Dengan tatapan khawatir, Sasuke megang dahi Sakura.

Demam.

Sasuke liat sekeliling, siapa tau ada kompresan nganggur. Ternyata ga ada. Dia ngeliat Sakura lagi, mukanya udah merah. Kayanya demam parah nih.

"Kayu putih dan teh!" Tenten menerobos masuk.

Sasuke men-deathglare. "Sssst!"

Tenten nutup mulut. "Sori..."

"Udah sadar, dia??" Tenten nanya sambil naro kayu putih sama teh di meja kecil.

"Udah. Tidur lagi." Sasuke jawab.

"Lu pelajaran apa abis ini??" Tenten nanya lagi.

"PLH." kata Sasuke.

"Bagus! Ga penting, kan?? Gue ada susulan biologi. Lu jagain si Sakura, yak!" Tenten buru-buru keluar lagi. "Thanks, Sas!"

Sasuke cengo.

Guru biologi kan Shizune-sensei..., susulan..., Tenten ikut susulan.

Waduh.

"Mampus gue..." Sasuke ngomong pelan.

* * *

_**Jam ke-3...**_

"Tell me ALL the detail!" Ino nyengir semangat.

"Oke oke... Bentar, gue bales sms dulu." Tenten ngetik di iPhone-nya. "Lu ga ada guru emang??"

"Ga ada... Jiraiya-sensei ada keperluan. Udah cepet ceritaa!" Ino memburu-buru.

"Iya, jadi gini...—"

**FLASHBACK!**

"Yah yah yah!! Saku!! Sasuke! Gimana neh??!" Tenten nahan badan Sakura yang udah setengah ambruk.

Sasuke—secepat kilat—keluar dari barisan dan nahan badan Sakura.

Plus menggendongnya.

Barisan langsung ribut. Baik dengan pertanyaan 'kenapa tuh??' atau teriakan 'adeuh... cie...' dsb.

Sasuke ngegendong Sakura ke belakang barisan. Lengkap dengan bentakan; 'minggir!' ke yang ngalangin.

_**~tiada kisah paling indah kisah kasih di sekolaaaaah...**_

Dengan Sakura masih di dalam pelukan, Sasuke jalan ke UKS. Diiringi Tenten dan sekarang Shizune-sensei.

Nyampe di UKS, Sasuke ngerebahin Sakura di satu ranjang.

"Kamu cepet ambilin kayu putih di meja ibu!", Shizune-sensei merintah.

**!KCABHSALF**

"Udah gitu gue ga tau lagi..." Tenten nyengir.

"Ah! Kampret lu! Kirain ada apaan gitu..." Ino manyun.

"Ya emang ada! Si Sasuke ngegendong dengan penuh kasih sayang..." Tenten muter mata.

"Yah kalo itu doang, ga asik..." Ino ngeluh ga jelas.

"Tenten! Dicariin Neji nih...!", salah satu temen sekelas Tenten teriak.

"Yoo!", Tenten berdiri. "Lu balik ke kelas aja sono..."

Ino mendengus. "Iyeee."

-

-

Bukannya langsung kembali ke kelas, Ino malah berkelana keliling sekolah. Kantin adalah spot terakhirnya. Ternyata ada Naruto di sana.

"Wei, No!" Naruto nyapa seenaknya.

"Apa lu beruk?" Ino bales galak.

"Wuidih... Sangar benerr!" Naruto ketawa. "Eh, lu udah jengukin Sakura belum??"

Ino ngegeleng. "Paling juga darah rendahnya kambuh..."

Naruto ngangguk sambil senyum penuh arti. "Berarti lu belum tau dia ditemenin siapa di UKS..."

Ino mikir.

Dan lalu melotot. "NO WAY..."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Yep, the Ice Prince is with the Sleeping Beauty..."

"HAHA!!!", Ino berlalu ke arah UKS.

* * *

Sakura sadar lagi. Dengan suhu tubuh menyamai jalan aspal di siang bolong, sang gadis membuka mata.

Sadar ada Sasuke, dia tiba-tiba nyengir.

Hah?

"Sassukeeee-kuuuun...." Sakura nyengir-nyengir.

Sasuke—yang merasa aneh dengan panggilan tiba-tiba itu—berbalik dari pandangannya di buku tentang kesehatan.

"Ya...-HEGH!" Sasuke terdorong ke belakang.

Ternyata, demam telah membuat Sakura ga sadarkan. Dengan kekuatan yang ga tau datengnya darimana, dia nyeruduk Sasuke yang lagi duduk sampe keduanya terjembab indah di lantai UKS.

"Eh?? EH?!!" Sasuke nahan badan Sakura.

"Ssasssukeeeee-kuuuuunnn.... Hehehee~~" Sakura meluk Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

MAMPUS.

"Sakura! Duh! SAKURA!" gue nahan badan Sakura sebelum hal yang ga diinginkan terjadi.

DAN ITU TIDAK BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN HORMON, harap ditekankan.

"Sakura! Heh! Kenapa sih??!" gue ngangkat badan Sakura ke ranjang.

Tunggu.

Kenapa kalimat itu terdengar aneh...?

Lupakan.

Gue ngeliat Sakura. Mukanya merah—jelas karena demam—dan sekarang, matanya kaya cewe mau nangis.

Oh damn.

"Sak—"

"Sasuke jahat..." dia ngomong pelan (tapi cukup keras buat gue denger).

"Sakura, aku ga—"

"Sasuke jahat!!!" dia setengah teriak.

DOBEL MAMPUS.

"E-eh..."

"Jahat! JAHAT! JAHAAAT!!!" dia mulai mukulin gue.

"Saku—"

"JAHAT!!!" dan dilanjut dengan dia nutup muka, nangis.

Damn damn damn.

Paling males gue soal begini.

"Sakura..." gue ngusap kepalanya—dia ngehindar.

"Beneran, aku ga maksud ngebentak..." gue usaha ngangkat mukanya—ga berhasil.

Dia ngegeleng, sambil ngegumam sesuatu tentang 'tega' atau apalah.

Sial. Sepetinya ini saatnya kata sakti itu.

"Sakura..." gue ngusap kepalanya lagi. "Maaf, ya...?"

Dia masih nangis.

Gue bingung.

"Maaf ya..., Sakura...?" gue ngeluarin kata sakti itu lagi—kata yang sangat susah keluar dari seorang Uchiha sekarang meluncur begitu mudahnya, semoga Buyut Madara ga ngamuk guling-guling di alam kubur. "Sakura mau apa...? Hmm...?"

Bukannya gombal, tapi di saat seperti ini, lebih baik memperlakukan cewe sama dengan memperlakukan anak 3 taun yang rewel minta balon. Sumpah.

Sumpah.

Hal itu beresiko hebat.

Sakura ngangkat kepalanya. Mukanya masih merah, dan sekarang sembab juga. Tapi mulutnya senyum.

This won't be a good shit.

"Peluuuuuk...~~?" dia ngulurin dua tangan ke depan.

TRIPEL MAMPUS.

**Normal POV**

Ino jalan dengan semangat '45 ke arah UKS. Di mukanya, senyum ala Blair Waldorf tersungging rapi.

Sesuatu di dalem hatinya mengatakan: akan ada kejadian _mengasyikan _yang akan dia saksikan.

Dan bener aja.

Ino nyampe di UKS. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu ngeliat di sela-sela jendela UKS yang tertutup tirai semi-transparan.

Sasuke.

Sakura.

Pelukan.

...

Is that a smirk on Sasuke's face...?

DEMI SATU SET MAKE-UP ANNA SUI SEASON TERBARU...! Ino nyengir lebar. Dia sembunyi di balik pintu, ngeluarin pocket camera-nya.

Well well, sepertinya akan ada gosip hebat minggu ini...

* * *

_**Besoknya...**_

"Woi, Sas!" Naruto datengin Sasuke yang baru keluar kelas.

"Hn."

"Sakura ga masuk yak??" Naruto nanya.

"Hn."

"Bagus deh, jadi dia ga akan dikagetkan gosip itu." Naruto manggut-manggut. "Lu yang sabar yak."

"Hn?"

Naruto ngerutin dahi. "Jangan bilang lu ga tau??"

"Hn. Tau apaan?"

Naruto mangap, ga percaya. "Man! Lu tuh jadi pusat gosip hari ini!! Masa lu ga tau??!"

"Langsung ke maksudnya aja, dobe."

Naruto ngeluarin BB-nya—yang selalu OL Facebook non logout. "Lu liat nih."

Sasuke ngeliat satu note.

_**The Lovely Scandal**  
__by **Yamanaka Ino **__yesterday at 3:04 pm_

_oh my effing God.  
I just **knew** it would happen!  
*eep!!!*  
xDD_

_teman-teman tercinta, memang sulit dipercaya, tapi ini memang terjadi.  
-picture 1-_

_ jadi saksi SasuSaku ;;)_

_WE LOVE SCANDAL :*_

_anywaaaaay, jangan lupa isi poll note gue sebelumnya;**  
cosplay apa yang paling cocok buat gue dan Shika...?**  
vote will be very appreciated :)_

_'till then, I'm off!_

Dan FYI, picture 1 itu adalah foto Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura. Dengan posisi kepala Sakura tenggelam di dada Sasuke, dan tangannya ngelingker di pinggang Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia berposisi menyandarkan dagu ke kepala Sakura dan meluk badan atas si gadis.

Both smiling.

...

Sasuke pucet.

Naruto nyengir. "Hahahaaaai!!! Ketauan lu, Sas...! MUPENG...!!!"

Setelah melancarkan bogem mentah ke Naruto, Sasuke jalan ke parkiran dengan hoodies menutupi kepala.

-

-

Bukan.

Bukan perasaan sayang yang bikin Sasuke sekarang ada di dalem mobil Harrier item-nya, di depan rumah Sakura.

Bukan khawatir juga.

Just plain accident.

Yep, cuma kebetulan tepatnya.

Kebetulan Sasuke ngambil jalan pulang muter meski jalan biasa lancar-lancar aja. Kebetulan Sasuke ngambil jalan muter yang lewat kompleks di mana rumah Sakura berada. Kebetulan Sasuke lewat toko buah. Kebetulan Sasuke beliin strawberry fresh sebox penuh—with pink box and red ribbon, kebetulan loh, milihnya. Kebetulan Sasuke ngeliat kartu di meja kasir—dan memutuskan untuk beli dan nulis 'get well soon, sorry'.

Semua cuma kebetulan.

Dan ga, Sasuke ga ngebuat-buat.

Dan ga, Sasuke ga menghindar.

So there he is, standing in front Sakura's door, a box full strawberry on his hand.

(insert _**hariku indah... dua hati menjadi satu...~ **_here)

KNOCK KNOCK

Belum ada jawaban.

KNOCK KNOCK lagi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar 'ya sebentar'.

Pintu terbuka. Sakura berdiri dengan selimut tebel di badannya. Begitu ngeliat Sasuke, dia senyum lebar.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun...~!" Sakura meluk Sasuke.

Dengan segenap jiwa raga, Sasuke menahan diri dari mimisan.

"Eh-ehm. Sakura, ga enak nih. Diliat tetangga."

Bukannya dibuat-buat, tapi memang tetangga Sakura—yang terdiri dari ibu-ibu—mulai memperhatikan 'pasangan' kita. Beberapa bahkan mulai menggosip.

"Hehee... Iya yaa... Ayo, masuk..." Sakura narik lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke merhatiin rumah Sakura. Not so big, not so small, rapi. Dari pintu masuknya, ada step beberapa level turun, ke ruang keluarga//ruang tamu. Disambung ruang makan, dan dapur. Tipikal rumah cul-de-saac khas kompleks rumah Sakura. Dan yang paling penting dari rumah itu adalah;

Sepi.

Uhwaw.

"Err... Sakura...?" Sasuke nanya sambil naro strawberry-nya di meja kopi.

"Yaaaaaa??" Sakura—yang masih ngegandeng lengan Sasuke—ngedongak.

"Keluarga kamu, mana...?"

Sakura berpose mikir ala anak kecil. "Hmm... Papa kerja di Iwagakure... Mama masih ada shift di rumah sakit... Adekku masih ada les..."

Penjelasan itu diakhiri dengan senyum oh so sweet dan semakin eratnya pegangan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Oh..." Sasuke manggut-manggut nahan blushing. "Kamu istirahat sana... Biar cepet sembuh..."

Sakura masih lelendotan. "Hmmm... Gendoooong...~"

Sasuke (hampir) pingsan. "Ehm. Ya..."

Dengan satu gerakan, Sakura ada di punggung Sasuke, digendong ke sofa, dan direbahkan secara lemah lembut (insert PRIKITIIIIIW~! here).

Sasuke narik selimut menutupi setengah badan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuuuun...?"

"Hn...?"

"Kalo mau minum, ambil di kulkas yaaaa..." Sakura ngomong pelan—menuju tidur.

"Hn..."

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura udah tidur. Sasuke jalan ke arah dapur (rumah Sakura model one room for many appliances). Pangeran kita ngebuka kulkas dan ngambil segelas air putih. Menegaknya jumawa. Buset, udah berasa rumah sendiri aja, mas!

Sasuke duduk di kursi tinggi dapur Sakura. Men-deathglare gelas yang tidak berdosa di tangannya. Somehow, dia merasa kalo the whole visiting thing adalah keputusan yang akan berakhir salah. Apalagi mengingat gosip gila dari 'skandal' sebelumnya. Dear God, heaven may shine on him.

Or her.

Melihat kejadian berikut:

"Sasuke-kuuuuun...~??"

Sasuke ngebalik cepet. Di belakangnya, Sakura duduk di lantai—Sasuke berasumsi dia ngesot ke situ—dengan selimut berantakan.

"Hn!" Sasuke langsung ngangkat Sakura. "Kalo ada apa-apa bilang... Jangan makasain diri...!"

Sakura—yang digendong bridal style sama Sasuke—mengkerut. "Aku ga mau bobo sendiri..."

Sasuke (BELIEVE IT OR NOT) blushing berat. "Err... Tapi—"

"Kalo ga, aku marah!" Sakura motong omongan Sasuke.

Kelebat-kelebat memori UKS terbayang oleh Sasuke.

Sepertinya emang lebih baik diikutin aja maunya.

"Ya udah..."

"Asik...!!!" Sakura meluk Sasuke.

Sasuke berakhir dengan duduk di sofa, Sakura tidur dengan kepala ada di pangkuannya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Gue harus mikirin sesuatu yang lain.

Apapun, asal bukan Sakura.

YANG SEKARANG LAGI TIDUR DI PANGKUAN GUE.

...

Whoosah... Tenang, Uchiha...

"Hmm... Sasuke-kuuun...~" Sakura gerak sambil narik selimutnya.

...

Harus. Mikirin. Sesuatu. Yang. LAIN.

Pikirin... Sesuatu yang bikin ilfeel. Hn.

Ramen. Yuck, tapi masih bisa ditoleransi.

Spandex. ... Eyebrows duo freak. Too much.

Ack!

Harus ada yang bisa ngalihin pikiran gue!

Apapun. Sumpah, apapun.

Sumpah.

Ternyata salah permintaan.

"Neechan...! TADAIMAAAA...!"

I am so dead.

**TBC!!!!! (mhuahahahahahahahahahahahah~)**

**

* * *

**

**poll di note FB Ino itu BERLAKU**

**COSPLAY APA YANG COCOK BUAT SHIKAINO...?**

**

* * *

**

**sekali lagi!  
MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**yes, people, yes...  
author sangat paham kalo saat ini, kalian sangat berhasrat melemparnya ke laut lepas.  
:D**

**yah, tapi apapun itu, I'M CUT IT, THOUGH...!  
xP**

**and i'm sooooooooooo sorry ke-alay-an tidak dimunculkan di sini...  
then again, fluff is fluffy in this cahpter!  
xD**

**he? apa? ga kerasa fluff-nya?  
oh gitu, ya...  
-pundung di pojokan-  
sorry, mate. i've tried my best... D:**

**still,****  
saran, kritik, dan komentar ditunggu di review  
:3**

**xo xo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


	3. The Hot Brother

**holla! :D**

**again, I'm soooooo flattered to have all the review, fave, and alert...  
bikin senaaaaaang xP**

**daaaaaaan,  
oh my effing God  
ga nyangka ternyata banyak yang merindukan kehadiran Yumi...!  
xDD  
*girang OC-nya laku***

**

* * *

**

**bales review yang ga login ato no account  
(you know you love it ;P)**

**d'MojaMoja****  
heii :D  
thanks for the review, sweetie :)  
hahahahahahahaha 'beda' banget kan, dari SasuSaku biasanya???? xD  
iya nih, masih kurang teliti...  
dan kemaren beneran lagi brain-freeze, begitu mati, langsung ilang semangat nulis --"  
thanks buat sarannyaa**

**Hiwatari Nana****  
waduh, Sasuke dibilang laknat  
HAHAHA :))  
thanks, dear... ^^  
ini update-nyaa**

**sabakujazz****  
hehee thanks :D  
Sakura jadi gitu karena sakit...  
hahaa parah yaa??  
xDD**

**Uchibi-nara****  
sakit demam aja...  
DEMAMINGUS CINTAITIS :))  
thanks, dear...  
ini update-nyaa**

**M4yura****  
hehehehehehehehehe thanks~~ xD  
ini lanjutannyaa  
thanks buat cosplay-idea-nyaa**

**Mama Ambu****  
O.O  
*kaget denger 'Gya'*  
1. iya, kena virus DEMAMINGUS CINTAITIS :))  
jahh, mama, cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih --"  
2. Yumi pol-polan di chapter ini, mam....! xDDDD  
thanks anyway~~**

**MERIAN – RIAMEL :D****  
ini update-nya neeeeng :)**

**andhetoogorgeous****  
thanks thanks thanks :D  
hahahaa dia sick of karin...**

**GiNa –Chan QreY LuV SasuSaku****  
apa kek, gitu...  
Gina-chan will be nice to hear :)  
thank you~~ :D  
FS-nya udah di-add tuh...  
kenapa ga bikin FB aja??**

**Dhee****  
heeei! xDD  
gapapa atuh... :)  
iyaa, banyak underlined words... xD  
itu Sakura kok... cuma lagi kena DEMAMINGUS CINTAITIS  
many many thanks...  
ini update-nyaaaa**

**pucchan****  
hihii, thanks :)  
ini update-nyaa  
cosplay akan terungkap di chapter 4 :D  
thanks buat sarannyaaaa****duh, ga janji, yaa...  
*digebukin***

**Lena-Lu****  
HAHAHA  
dia mengatakan the 'H' word...!!!! xDD  
jahh, apeu atuh lenaa hahaha  
ditunggu update fic-nya :p  
ini bund update~~**

**Dhien Archuleta****  
hahahahahaha parah yaa xP  
iya, ini banyak dimunculin kook..., Iiumi-nyaa.  
thanks for the idea :)**

**fiuuh...  
oraits,  
ON WITH THE STORY...!  
xDD**

**

* * *

**

"Iya, gue bukan Yumi." si cewe berkata sok misterius.

"Hah?" Ino mangap, tanda berpikir.

"Gue bukan Yumi."

Ino nyipit. Sekali lagi dia ngeliat dari bawah ke atas. Masih; cewe berkulit tidak-bisa-disebut-putih, berambut sebahu, bermata muram efek eyeliner emperan, berseragam sok-indis-tapi-malah-jadi-keliatan-kaya-lidi-berjalan, sok memakai vest bleaching-kaya-kelunturan, dan ber-rok sekolah over hipster sampe keliatan kaya merosot.

Yumi kok!

"Aduh, terserah deh ya." Ino geleng-geleng. "Nih, lu kasih ke perkumpulan lu."

Ino sebenernya cuma ditugaskan ngasih surat perintah pembubaran TUPH oleh Tsunade-sama sang kepala sekolah. Tapi tugas mulianya itu kini terganggu karena argumen kecil tentang 'gadis-yang-dia-sangka-Yumi-tapi-ngakunya-bukan' itu. Ga mau ambil pusing, Ino bersiap ngeloyor pergi.

"Eh, tunggu!" si cewe manahan langkah Ino.

"Apaan?" Ino nanya setengah sewot.

"Lu siapa?"

Ino ngerutin dahi. "Wah, beneran mabok lu. Nantangin apa gimana neh??"

Cewe itu balik menggestur kerutan di dahi. "Gue nanya, lu siapa?? Soalnya Yumi belum ngasih tau gue..."

Ino sekarang menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hah?? Yumi apa??"

"Ck." si cewe berdecak sok ga sabar. "Yumi belum ngasih tau gue siapa lu..."

Ino nyilangin tangan. "Emang _lu_ siapa??"

Si cewe nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi jarang-jarangnya. "Gue IMUY."

* * *

**AADC - Antara Alay dan Cinta Lokasi**

**A 2009 Naruto fanfiction by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**rated T**

**romance/humor**

**pairing :  
SasuSakuITA  
NaruHina  
NejiTen  
ShikaIno  
hope you don't mind :)**

**WARNING  
Ke-ALAY-an,  
OC,  
OOC,  
AU,  
fluff!**

**summary :  
Apa jadinya kalo Sasuke punya fangirl cewe alay??  
A mess, I suppose.**  
"**Akk0 mAcci teTepp tHaiiAnk saSu-kUn . . ! !"  
Special loving fic ;)  
*the 4 famous straight pairing*  
R&R, please...?**

**

* * *

**

**dedicated to :**

**all death chara on Naruto serial**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke ngeliat sosok itu dari jauh.

Sosok berambut pink, bermata hijau.

_**~I love you, and I need you. baby, I love you, I do need you... no matter what I do... all I think about is you...**_

Udah lewat dua hari dari kejadian 'laknat' itu. Sasuke merinding mengingat apa yang terjadi di rumah keluarga Haruno.

Baru dia tau, ada sister-complex yang segitunya...

**FLASHBACK!**

"Neechan...! TADAIMAAAA...!"

Sasuke berbalik cepat ke arah pintu masuk.

Di sana berdiri satu anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna sedikit lebih tua dari rambut Sakura. Dia diem ngeliat Sasuke.

Sasuke diem ngeliat dia.

Dan mereka pun jatuh cinta.

YA GAK LAH.

"Kamu..." si anak laki-laki ngomong pelan. "...siapa?"

"Eh..." Sasuke berusaha berdiri—yang pastinya ga bisa, secara Sakura tidur di pangkuannya.

Anak tadi ngeliat Sakura, lalu Sasuke, lalu Sakura, lalu Sasuke.

...

"OM-OM MESUUUUUM~~!!!!!!!!!!!!" si anak teriak.

Waduh.

Tanpa basa-basi busuk lagi, si anak melempar sepatunya ke arah kepala Sasuke. Pertama yang kiri **CIATT! **Berhasil Sasuke hindari dengan gaya _Metriks_. Lalu yang kanan **HEITT! **Masih bisa Sasuke hindari.

"Eh! Tunggu!! Gue bukan—ANJRIT!"

Lemparan ketiga—sebuah tas bekal ala anak SD—mengenai kepala Sasuke dengan indahnya.

"Anak setaaaan...!" Sasuke berdiri paksa.

Yang mana membuat Sakura terjatuh.

Kejeduk pinggir meja pula.

"Aduh~..." suara Sakura yang udah kaya orang sekarat terdengar.

...

Teriakan 'neechan' dan 'Sakura' terdengar di saat bersamaan.

Disusul gerakan para lelaki muda yang tadinya akan berperang rajam menggendongnya kembali ke sofa.

"Neechan... Huhu... Neechan diapain sama om ini...??" si anak menangis meratapi ketidaksadaran kakaknya.

"Sakura... Heh! Gue bukan om-om!" Sasuke ngedepak kepala si anak.

"Aduh!!! Kalo bukan om-om, terus apa?!!"

"Uhuk uhuk...!" Sakura batuk pelan.

"Sakura... Oi! Lu ambilin aer sana!" Sasuke merintah.

"Enak aja nyuruh! Kamu aja sana!"

"Bocah! CEPET!" Sasuke men-deathglare si anak tak berdosa itu.

Takut berubah jadi batu (ternyata memang si Sasuke turunan Medusa gitu), si anak berlari ke arah dapur, mengambil segelas air mineral anget.

"Minum dulu, nee..." si anak memberi minuman itu ke Sakura.

Setelah Sakura minum dikit, mereka bertiga hening lagi.

"Kentarou...?" Sakura ngeliat si anak a.k.a adeknya.

"Iya, nee?? Neechan ga diapa-apain sama om ini kaan...??????"

Sasuke menahan hasrat untuk mem-bonk kepala si anak pake vas bunga. Jaga image gitu deh ceritanya.

"Ga lah... Ini Sasuke-kun... Pacar neechan..." Sakura nyender ke Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

...

"APAAAAAAAA~~??!!!!"

**!KCABHSALF**

Yang Sasuke inget, setelah itu Sakura-lah yang jadi 'tamengnya' dalam menghadapi si tuyul cilik bernama Kentarou itu.

Dan penjelasan dari Kentarou kalo Sakura sakit, emang jadi manja stadium 12.

Not that he complaining though *wink wink*.

Sekarang, setelah Sakura sembuh, semua berakhir.

Ga ada lagi lelendotan manja, ga ada lagi suffix –kun.

He miss it.

He miss it A LOT.

Siyhal.

Dia ngeliat sosok Sakura lagi, yang sekarang lagi ngobrol sama Ino.

"Dan dia jawab dengan senyum mengerikan, kalo dia itu IMUY." Ino melotot mendramatisir.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...." Tenten ngakak ga tertahan.

"Hah?? Tapi itu _dia _kaaan???" Sakura nanya.

Ino ngangguk. "TOTALLY. Makanya gue jadi bingung sekaligus eneg...!"

"Oh my goat oh my goat..." Tenten ngelap air mata gara-gara ketawa. "Ada-ada aja tuh anak satu...!"

"Gila, gue pengeeeen banget muntah ke mukanya saat itu juga! Hahahahaha~" Ino melebay.

"Ta-tapi bisa aja kan, di-dia punya kembaran..." Hinata tampil sebagai malaikat di antara penggosip.

Ino muter mata. "Aduh, Hinataaaa. Ckckck, naif banget sih luuu..."

"Eh, ya wajar kalo dia naif, pacarnya aja NARUTO. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~..." Tenten ngakak duet sama Ino.

Yang diejek malah blushing begitu nama pacarnya disebutkan.

"Tapi tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir, bisa jadi gitu loh...!" Sakura ngebelain Hinata.

Ino ngegeleng. "Ga mungkin, gue udah cari dari informan, Yumi-girl ga punya kembaran..."

Tenten ngeliat curiga. "Informan lu dahsyat bener...!"

Ino nyengir.

Semua kembali sibuk sama minuman yang baru mereka beli di kantin.

Dan Ino nyengir lagi.

"Sak, kayanyaaaa ada secret admirer tuh..."

Sakura ngerutin jidatnya. "Hah?"

Ino nunjuk-nunjuk arah balkon lantai 2. Tempat Sasuke sekarang berdiri, dan langsung memalingkan pandangan begitu diliat Sakura.

"Hahahaa! Menggarami tuh, dia...!" Ino ketawa-ketawa.

"Apaan sih, lu! Apa pula itu menggarami??" Sakura sekarang mulei blushing.

"SALTING hahahahahahaha~"

Sakura muter mata. "Zonk abis, tau ga sih lu. ZONK abis. Hahahaa..."

HP Sakura bunyi.

**pulang bareng.**

**Sender : Sasuke  
09:53 xx/xx/xx**

Sakura senyum.

"Yaaaah, jatuh cintrong nih anak...!" Ino geleng-geleng ngeliat Sakura yang mesem.

"Eh, gue balik ke kelas yak! Mau nyontek PLH dulu neeh." Tenten berdiri dari bangkunya.

"A-aku juga ma-mau ke R.O..." Hinata ikut pamitan.

"Gue mau pacaran. Hahahaa. Dah neeeee...!" Ino paling cepet maburnya.

Tinggal Sakura sendirian.

Jam istirahat masih lama. Dan lagi katanya Kakashi-sensei—yang pelajarannya pas sesudah istirahat—ga masuk. Sakura mengamcong di kantin.

Suasana aman terkendali sampe ada satu tangan nepok bahu Sakura.

"Hei...!"

Sakura ngebalik.

"Hei, Yumi...!"

Wah. Seru.

"Ahahaa... Udah gue kira pasti lu bakal ngomong gitu..." 'Yumi' menjawab.

"Hahaha..." Sakura ikut ketawa, biar nyambung gitu. "Emang kenapa? Kok gitu...?"

"Hah? Apanya?" 'Yumi' duduk di bangku yang hadepan sama bangku Sakura.

Sakura senyum khawatir, takutnya dia ngobrol sama anak autis. "Ya... Kenapa kamu udah ngira aku bakal ngomong 'hei, Yumi'..."

'Yumi' nyengir (COVER YOUR EYES, PEOPLE...!). "Oooooh, iya iya. He-eh. Gue bukan Yumi..."

Sakura seperti mengalami flashback tentang gosip dari Ino tadi di kepalanya. "Bukan....Yumi?"

'Yumi' mengangguk. "Iya. Kenapa sih orang-orang nyangka gue tuh Yumi?? Gue tegasin yaa, gue _bukan _Yumi..."

Sakura ngeliat 'Yumi' sekali lagi.

Masih; cewe berkulit tidak-bisa-disebut-putih, berambut sebahu, bermata muram efek eyeliner emperan, berseragam sok-indis-tapi-malah-jadi-keliatan-kaya-lidi-berjalan, sok memakai vest bleaching-kaya-kelunturan, dan ber-rok sekolah over hipster sampe keliatan kaya merosot.

Tapi takut digigit dan malah jadi terkena rabies, Sakura sok ngerti.

"OH...! IYA YA!" Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk. "Yumi kan pake syal ya?? Bukan vest...!"

Cewe-yang-mengaku-bukan-Yumi itu ngacungin jempol. "BENER. Lu yang pertama nyadar loh!"

Sakura senyum-senyum ngeri sambil ketawa seikhlasnya. "Oh iya... Haha... Hahaha..."

"Gue Imuy." si cewe memperkenalkan diri. "Lu Sakura, kan??"

"Iya..." Sakura nyengir pasrah.

"Kata si Yumi, lu pacarnya Sasuke. Iya emang??" Imuy bertanya.

Sakura agak memblushing. "Ya, bisa dibilang gitu..."

"Kasian tau si Yumi." Imuy berkata serius. "Dia menderita banget sejak lu jadian sama HTS-annya."

Sakura keselek. "HAH?? HTS????"

Imuy mengiyakan. "Iya, si Sasuke sama Yumi kan udah deket gitu. Ah dasar cowo, suka ngasih harepan kosong!"

Krik.

Sakura mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. HTS?? Deket?? HAREPAAAAN?????

"Oh..." Sakura cuma bisa berkomen demikian.

"Dia tuh udah selangkah lagi jadian sama si Sasuke. Ah, parah parah." Imuy sok ngegeleng mendramatisir.

Sakura masih cengo.

"Lu ati-ati aja. Gue cuma mau ngingetin, TUPH tuh ga akan tinggal diem." Imuy mengencam (?).

Krik.

"Oooke..." Sakura ngeiyain aja.

Imuy sok mengibaskan rambut. "Udah ya, gue mau ke kelas."

Dan sosok gaib itu pun berlalu.

Hening.

Sakura ngeliatin cup minumannya. Mencoba meyakinkan diri kalo tadi dia tidak sedang berdialog dengan jin.

"Sakura?"

Yang dipanggil negedongak. "Ya...?"

Ternyata Sasuke.

*wink wink*

"Kenapa kamu?" Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura—yang masih syok karena diancem lidi berjalan—jawab tanpa sadar. "Baru diancem orang."

Sasuke ngerutin dahi. "Hah?"

Sakura ngeliat Sasuke lagi. "Aku diancem TUPH."

Krik.

-

-

_**Jam pulang...**_

"Aku pulang sendiri aja..." Sakura ngomong ke Sasuke yang udah daritadi standby di depan kelas our cherry-blossom.

"Kenapa?"

"Ng..." Sakura ngeliat ke arah anggota TUPH yang lagi bisik-bisik sambil ngeliatin dia dan Sasuke. "Kayanya lebih baik gitu..."

Sasuke baru mau ngikutin arah pandangan Sakura begitu Sakura megang pipinya dan mengalihkan mukanya.

"Kamu pulang duluan aja. Aku masih ada rapat kelas." Sakura senyum meyakinkan.

Sasuke-yang-sangat-amat-teramat-ingin-blushing ngangguk pelan.

Pasti. Sasuke memastikan dia _ga akan_ cuci muka.

Sakura masih senyum. "Ya udah, ati-ati ya!"

Sasuke tersadar dari surga tingkat 7. "Eh, iya iya. Kamu juga..."

Dengan senyum juga, kali ini yang paling menusuk asmara meradang cinta membakar asa, Sakura mengiyakan.

_**~I love you, and I need you. baby, I love you, I do need you... no matter what I do... all I think about is you...**_

Sasuke pun pergi.

Tidak menyadari cinta-nya sedang ada dalam bahaya ke-alay-an massal.

* * *

Sakura jalan sambil liat-liat nomer rumah.

Ah, nasib. Takdir cinta.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, pas dia mau pulang, Hinata memintanya dengan sopan buat nganterin proposal acara White Day ke rumah Sasuke.

Tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang sebaik Hinata (dan girang juga ada alasan buat ke rumah Sasuke. AHEM), Sakura mengiyakan. Sekali naik bus, dia nyampe ke perumahan yang lumayan besar. Tunggu, ralat. Perumahan yang MEMANG besar. Tipikal para orang kaya yang pengen jauh dari kepenatan kota. Perumahan sejuk, bertetangga jarang, sepi, dan elit. (Bagi para penghuni kota Bandung, bayangkanlah Setra Duta dan Century Hills.)

Uh yeah.

Sakura ngeliat lagi alamat yang dikasih Naruto.

Blok A II-17—19.

Wah, 3 lahan disatuin.

Kebayang gedenya.

Sakura ngehela nafas. Harusnya tadi dia minta tolong dianterin. Daripada jalan. Mana jalannya nanjak-nurun pula!

Telefonnya bunyi.

"Halo??"

"Sak?? Udah nyampe??" Naruto terdengar menjawab sekalian bertanya.

"Belum... Gile, gede banget perumahannya!" Sakura ngeluh.

"Sabar ya, Sak..." Naruto berusaha menyemangati (dengan cara yang salah).

"Apa aku telefon Sas— AW!"

Tiba-tiba, ada motor dengan dua penumpang cowo yang salah satunya ngedorong Sakura.

"Sak??? Ada apaan?? Sak—"

"Ga tau nih! Ada... Halo??" Sakura ngeliat layar HP-nya. Great, lowbatt, dan mati.

Sakura nahan nafas kesel. "Ugh!!!"

Dia jalan lagi. Berharap segera nemu rumah Sasuke.

Dan motor itu muncul lagi.

Untung kali ini Sakura bisa ngehindar.

"HEH! UDAH GILA YA?!!" Sakura teriak ke motor yang nyerempet dia lagi.

Sakura ngebenerin posisi tas-nya yang udah merosot. "Aduuuuh mana sih rumahnyaaaa????"

Dan motor itu muncul lagi.

Ralat.

Dan motor-motor itu muncul lagi.

Plural.

Sakura melotot. _Mampus._

Dia lari sekuat tenaga ke arah satu rumah yang ada anak-anak lagi maen dijagain baby-sitternya. Lumayan, agak aman.

Para biker gila itu tidak mendekatinya.

"Uhh. Gimana nih..." Sakura berusaha nyalain HP-nya—dan gagal.

Sakura udah menuju nangis begitu satu babysitter menghampirinya. "Kenapa, de...??"

Sakura kaya nemu penyelamat. "Aduh, ini mba... Saya lagi nyari alamat. Tapi malah dikejar-kejar sama motor-motor itu... Mana HP saya mati lagi..."

Si mba babysitter bermuka khawatir. "Udah de, pake HP saya aja..."

Tadinya Sakura mikir. Buset, elit amat ini perumahan, babysitter-nya aja punya HP. Uhwaw.

"Boleh, mba?? Aduh, makasih ya..."

Sakura cepet-cepet nelfon Sasuke.

"Halo?"

"Sasuke?? Ini Sakura...!"

Sasuke—yang mendengar Sakura panik—berusaha untuk tidak panik. "Ha?? Kenapa?? Ada apa??"

Key word ; berusaha.

Sakura makin panik mendengar Sasuke panik. "Iya. Aku lagi ada di kompleks rumah kamu. Tapi malah ada yang ngejar-ngejar..."

Sasuke dilanda kepanikan tiada tara. "HAH? Terus kamu di mana??"

"Emh..." Sakura ngeliat nomer rumah di belakangnya. "Di rumah yang nomernya AI 29!"

"Aku ke sana!"

Telefon ditutup.

"Gimana, de??" si mba baysitter nanya.

"Temen saya mau jemput ke sini, mba..."

"Oh ya udah. Ayo, biar ga digangguin, ikut nungguin anak majikan saya!"

Sakura mengiyakan. "Makasih banget ya, mba..."

_**Soon after...**_

Sakura masih duduk ngeliatin si mba babysitter nyuapin anak majikannya.

Jreng~~

Harrier item.

Sasuke turun.

"Sak...!"

Sakura noleh. Segera berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke. "Aduh, Sas... Gila tau, ga?? Hampir aja aku jantungan...!"

"Mana yang ngejar kamu??" Sasuke berusaha stay cool, calm, and confident.

Sakura nunjuk ke gerombolan motor yang berhenti di ujung jalan. Sasuke siap-siap mau nyamperin pake tamapang Hulk.

"Udah, Sas. Kita ke rumah kamu aja..." Sakura nahan tangannya Sasuke *wink wink*.

Sasuke tidak lupa memberi death glare terlebih dulu pada gerombolan tidak beradab di ujung jalan sebelum menuntun Sakura, membukakan pintu mobil, death glare sekali lagi, baru masuk ke sisi pengemudi.

"Makasih ya, mba...!" Sakura melambai ke mba-mba babysitter yang mengangguk ramah.

Mobil dijalankan.

Krik.

Sasuke ngeliat lurus ke depan.

Sakura mulai ngomong—daripada hening.

"Untung kamu cepet dateng... Tadi—"

"Gue bilang juga pulang bareng." Sasuke motong dengan nada 'don't mess with monkey bussiness'.

Sakura kaget sejenak. "Hah??"

"Gue bilang juga pulang bareng. Ga nyadar apa kejadian kaya tadi tuh bisa ada di mana aja?! Kalo bukan di kompleks rumah gue gimana?!!"

Krik.

Sakura nunduk-nunduk. Baru pertama dia ngeliat Sasuke marah.

Pernah sih, waktu Sasuke marah gara-gara Naruto ngasih liat fotonya—waktu umur 3 taun dan masih ngisap jempol sambil meluk boneka Care Bears—ke anak-anak. Tapi waktu itu, Naruto cuma retak tulang bahu aja. Gara-gara 'dirangkul' Sasuke. Tapi ga dimarahin kok!

Dan yang Sakura tau, kalo ada yang marah, berarti harus minta maap.

"Ya, maaf... Aku juga kan ga tau bakal kaya gitu..."

Sasuke masih bertampang bete stadium 9.

Mobil dibelokin ke carport sebuah rumah.

Ralat.

Mobil dibelokin ke carport sebuah mansion.

Sakura mangap.

_Gile ni rumaaaaaah... D8_

Sasuke matiin mobil. Langsung turun tanpa basa-basi ke Sakura.

Sakura yang sadar dari ogling ikut turun.

"Sas...! Ini aku cuma nganterin—lah?? Mana lagi tuh anak??" Sakura menyadari Sasuke udah ilang begitu cepatnya.

Haruno bengong. Gimana neh??

Mau pulang, apa dong poinnya dia jauh-jauh ke sini? Sampe dikejar 'biker' segala pula!

Mau masuk, pake pintu yang mana yak??

Dia ngeliatin mansion itu sekali lagi.

Wow.

Baru aja dia jalan selangkah, ada mobil Lamborghini merah masuk carport. Stop tepat di sebelah Harrier Sasuke.

Begitu pengemudinya keluar, langsung terdengar sayup-sayup lagu 50 Cents yang paling hot;

_**~I take you to the candy shop, I let you lick the lollipop, keep going 'til you hit the spot whow...**_

WOW.

Seorang cowo, jas item dengan kemeja putih tanpa dasi. Rambut panjang diiket. Kacamata item. Badan muscular—even though with all those clothes—menantang. For a brief seconds, Sakura merasa dia lagi ada di red carpet acara penghargaan bintang film dan ngeliat satu aktor turun dari mobil.

Is it just her, or the atmosphere IS hot??

Sakura masih sibuk ogling sampe ga nyadar sang cowo-menyerupai-aktor itu sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Temennya Sasuke, ya...?"

Sakura masih diem, a little mangap.

"Haloooo??" cowo itu ngibas-ngibasin tangan di depan muka Sakura.

Sakura nyadar. "Hah?? Oh! Iya, apa??"

Cowo tadi ketawa kecil—WOWOW—dan nanya lagi. "Temen Sasuke...?"

Sakura ngangguk sambil senyum pasrah. "Iya... Hehe..."

"Udah mau pulang?" cowo itu nanya lagi.

Sakura ngegeleng. "Baru dateng..."

Cowo itu senyum—WOWOWOW—sambil lepas kacamata. "Ya udah, masuk. Ayo..."

Sakura masih ga bisa ngelepas mata dari muka cowo aktor tadi. "Iya..."

Cowo tadi berhenti begitu nyampe di pintu gede—kayanya sih pintu masuk utama mansionnya.

"Oh iya..." dia ngulurin tangan, "...gue Itachi. Kakaknya Sasuke."

Sakura narik nafas begitu ngeliat tangan Itachi. Dengan perasaan udah nyampe surga, dia bales ngejabat tangan. "Oh... Itachi ya..."

Itachi ketawa kecil lagi. "So..., is your name as beautiful as your face...?"

Sakura berhenti nafas.

**to be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.  
pas bukan, memotongnyaaaaa??!  
(BUKAAAAAN!)  
xDDDD~**

**hayo loooh  
jadi SasuSakuIta loooh  
gimana loooh  
*dijitak*****  
xP  
I CAN'T HANDLE IT~!  
ITACHI IS SOOOO HOTT!!!  
xDDDD~~**

**and I'm so so so sorry Yumi ga nampang di sini...****  
sebagai gantinyaa, ada Imuy~!  
xD**

**aduh, jadi inget seseorang ya.  
HAHAHAHAHA**

**ah pokoknya begitulah!**

**saran, kritik, masukan, request, even flame  
ditunggu di review...****  
review please...? :)  
xoxoxo,  
Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


End file.
